Butterfly Killer
by jessierin14
Summary: Kira falls inlove with a his adopted brother,Kochou.It ends up his brother has a dark secret!They are then seperated and his brother loses his memory!It's now up to Kira to restore his memory.While defeating his rival in love,Kyou.


**Butterfly Killer**

diclaimer-I do own this story and the characters!!!!!

warning-yaoi!! (boyXboy) Don't like don't read!! There will be valgur laguage, alchohol and drug use, gay bars, and many innapropriate stuff!!

A/N: be happy to leave reviews!! Or any ideas because I need some on this story!!! And thank you for reading!!!

"Dad..." said a four year old Kira tugging at his father's shirt to get his attention.

"Yes, Kira..." said his father looking at Kira sadly.

"Where are you going?" said Kira looking up at his father's face.

"I'm going far, far away on an adventure!" said his father trying smile for his son.

"Can I come!!" said Kira jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sorry...maybe another time...once I come back..." said Kira's father rubbing Kira's head causing his hair to become messy. As Kira's father walked out of the house a single tear trickled down his face as he said, "I'm sorry...Kira..but there won't be another time..." as he disappeared into the pouring rain.

"Mom..." said Kira as he turned around to see his mother's eyes were filled with tears. "He is not coming...is he?" said Kira looking at the ground with a grim expression on his face.

"Of course he's coming back.." said Kira's mother trying to smile but sorrow overwhelmed her expression and her tears couldn't be held in.

"Your lying!!!!" yelled Kira as he bit his lip and tears streamed down his face. "Both you and that bastard you call my father!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kira as he ran upstairs.

"Kira!!!!!" yelled Kira's mother as she turned around and tried to run after Kira.

She was able to grab Kira's hand but Kira revolted yelling, "Let go of my hand you whore!!!!" and slapping her hand away violently and ran the rest of the way upstairs slamming the door.

"Kira!!...Kira!...Kira..." said Kira's mother at first yelling at Kira but as she collapsed on her knees to the floor she started to whispered in a choked up sort of tone. "I'm sorry...dad isn't coming back...he's going to go away forever..." said Kira's mother clutching her chest and breathing heavily as she felt her chest start to tighten up. "Forgive me...Kira..." said Kira's mother as her body collapsed to the floor black out from the immense pain and tears still flowed endlessly out from her closed eyes.

**Three Years Later**

It was a exactly a year after Kira's father left and it was raining just like before. Kira's mother has been depressed since the incident and now takes drugs to try to get her through life. Kira has been become more violent the past three years. And Kira has been out of school more than he has been in it. Skipping school to trying to find his father in a futile attempt. But one day he was walking endlessly not even caring where he was going into the storm of the gray afternoon. When he finally stopped he saw that he was in a forest in an area that he has never been in before. Suddenly a violent gust of wind suddenly swept the silence away blowing leaves all over causing them to seem to dance around Kira. The leaves then soon stopped their enchanting dance around Kira and fluttered gracefully towards another direction while Kira's eyes wondered around watching the graceful leaves. As his eyes wondered on the leaves he then saw someone's figure. He saw the most beautiful creature he ever laid his eyes on. The creature had a slender body with a flawless cream colored skin and complection. His shirt was loose around the collar showing off his right shoulder, it also loose around his figure and stopped right above the hips. His shorts were obviously too short and seemed to tightly hug around his hips. His face way the most gorgeous part of him, that made Kira's eyes widen in amazement, he had those type of cute pair of lips that made Kira crave to have a taste of them. The creature's eyes were the faded shade of bronze eyes that seemed to be filled with curiosity, amusement, and many other expressions Kira couldn't read. He had golden blonde hair that was shoulder length that glimmered from the dim light that shined through the dark gray clouds reflecting in his drenched hair. The creature finally seemed to realize Kira staring at him in awe as his lips curved into an innocent smile. Kira suddenly blushed a light shade of pink by the cuteness of the mysterious creature. "Follow me!!..." said the creature as those enchanting words chimed inside of Kira's mind mesmerizing Kira and causing him to phase out for a moment. The creature that Kira was so fond of then swiftly turned around and started to walk away. "Huh! Hey!! Wait!! Don't leave!!!!" yelled Kira quickly phasing back to reality and then started to chase after the creature. As Kira chased after the creature he lost sight of him through the deep forest they were in and the now it was down pouring even harder since the storm got worse, but Kira followed the voice of the other boy. Kira was getting tired from running for what it seemed an eternity, he also received multiple cuts from the passing tree branches and thorns on his legs, arms, and face, and he was soaked from the rain causing his causing his articles of clothing to cling tightly onto his body. Kira was now tired, in pain, and wet but he still kept on chasing the voice of the mysterious creature but in a more slow pace from exhaustion. "Damn!!!..." panted Kira as he leaned a hand on a nearby tree for support for his exhausted body that was wet by a mixture of his own perspiration and the rain. When he looked up to see where he ended up he saw a glistening lake with a cliff nearby and an abandoned house that a was covered in vines and all sorts of plants. "Wow!..." said Kira in awe as he looked around. He then looked at the lake he could see blurred reflection of the sky from the ripples caused by the rain drops. Kira then saw a figure on the cliff he quickly climbed up to get a closer look of who it was hoping it was his mysterious creature. Kira got up to the figure he immediately new it was his mysterious creature. He was about to grab on to the shoulder of the mysterious creature, but before he even could the boy let out a blood curling scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as the back of his shirt ripped open to reveal a pair of huge pair of butterfly wings that were midnight blue and the outlining of the wings were silver came right out of his back but they seemed to slump downward from his wings being so damp from the rain yet they shined in the moonlight that shined through the rain clouds. Kira was frightened yet mesmerized of the pair of butterfly wings. The creature then fell to his knees you could clearly see how unbearable his pain was. The creature had blood dripping down his whole back and onto the ground from where his butterfly wings and he's whole face expression showed his pain, his eyes were widened by the sudden surge of tremendous pain, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and down his face. The creature then collapsed but before his delicate body hit the ground Kira caught him in his arms soaking his pants in a puddle of blood. The creature was panting heavily and his strands of hair was sticking to his face from sweat. "Help me..." said the creature in a weak and helpless voice as tears started to stream down his face and he held tightly to Kira's hand as if he let go Kira would leave forever.

"Don't worry...I'll help..." said Kira bringing the creatures body closer to his in a protective embrace. Kira then heard many the flutter of wings and turned around to see a swarm of insects with blood red eyes glowing in the darkness heading towards the cliff. Kira was freaked out by the swarm of insects but still stayed there holding his mysterious creature even closer. "Please stay with me..." whispered the creature helplessly into Kira's ear causing it to send shivers down Kira's spine and making him blush a deep shade of red from the hot breathe of the creature lingering onto Kira's ear. "Don't worry I'll be with you forever!!.." said Kira placing a kiss on the creature's forehead. Kira then heard the horrifying screeches of the insects as they swarmed around Kira and the creature. The swarm of insects then hurled themselves towards Kira biting , stinging , and slashing him with their wings causing Kira to fall to the bottom of the cliff and Kira to lose sight of the mysterious creature. Kira tried to swat all the bugs from him but more just kept on coming back. Kira wasn't able to stand because of the lose of blood from all the inflictions the insects gave him and the insects still swarming above him. Even though Kira was now drenched in rain, sweat, and blood Kira still didn't give up because he knew he needed to protect his mysterious creature. So he crawled in the grass and mud of the cliff slipping now and then from the wet grass or the bugs attacking him. Once he made it close to the top of the cliff the swarm of insects went away so Kira slowly tried to stand because he couldn't see the top of cliff from where he laying. "I must...get...up!!..." thought Kira as he stood up feeling a tremendous surge of pain through his whole body causing him to feel numb all over. When he finally got up he look at the top of the cliff to see his mysterious creature gone. Kira without thinking he ran to the puddle of blood where his mysterious creature lain before, completely ignoring the pain his body was going through because all he could think of was his mysterious creature and where he had gone. "Where?!! Where?!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kira panicking and looking around over the cliff and on the surface of the silent lake Kira then stopped looking over the cliff and stayed in his spot in the middle of the puddle of blood looking down at the blood as if he were hoping he would find his mysterious creature still laying there in his arms. "You said you'd stay with me forever..." said a familiar innocent voice behind Kira. Kira quickly turned around as soon as he heard the voice to see a pair of bloody cream colored legs. As soon as he saw that familiar cream color complection of the person he looked up to see it was his mysterious creature smiling at him with his eyes closed. Kira then stood up so he could be face to face with his mysterious creature. "I'm sooo...glad your alright!!" said Kira as laid his head on the creature's chest as the creature stood there motionless. "I don't know what I would've done if you were gone!!" said Kira almost on the verge of tears when he felt something wet hit his face. He looked up to see his mysterious creature crying. Kira tried to wipe the tears away with his hand but the mysterious creature roughly pushed Kira's hand away. The creature then put his hands around Kira neck and was slowly tightening his grip. "Aaahh...stop!...Please!!..." Kira tried to say but most of his words were being choked off.

"You said you'd stay with me forever!! But you didn't!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the creature as he tighten his grip completely suffocating Kira as Kira tried to release the grip of the creature with his hands and was crying from fear of dying. The creature then opened his eyes showing that his eyes were glowing blood red. Then the swarm of insects came except there was much more swarming around behind the mysterious creature. "You...will forget...Kira..." said the creature as he dropped Kira off the cliff as Kira's tears fell off of Kira's face and drifted in the air while he looked at the smug grin on the mysterious creature as he fell. But before Kira hit the water the swarm of insects attacked Kira once again biting, stinging, and slashing his skin with their wings. Kira felt like he was suffocating that was swarming around him and was slowly killing him. "Why?..." were the last words Kira uttered and that were echoing in his mind thinking of his mysterious creature as he blacked out.

A/N: Mwuhahaha!!!! A cliffhanger!!!! Tell me what you think about it!!!!


End file.
